Sleepover at Crona
by The Bad Touch Quartet
Summary: Drama filled story How a sleepover at Crona goes from fun to extreme Drama, How will everyone deal with kid's alter ego? Find out in this story. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Sleepover at Crona's

A/N: Hi it's been a while haven't it sorry i haven't updated in forever I completly forgot I was enjoying all your lovely stories so keep going but Anyway Love this pairing from soul eater I hope you have been enjoying my stories and for newbies to my stories I hope you enjoy this and read more. Sorry if characters are OOC and Ragnarok is a human in this story and a FEMALE Crona. Now without further ado here is Crona for the disclaimer, Crona...

Crona: H-H-Hi Karika-chan

Me:Will you do the disclaimer *Smiles*

Crona: *Nods head* Karika-chan does not own soul eater or me or... *Ragnarok comes in from the hall*

Ragnarok: WHAT ABOUT ME?!

Me: Didn't want you in here being annoying or obnoxious and it's crona's turn you did the last one

Ragnarok: I AM NOT OBNOXIOUS!Me: SHUT UP RAGNAROK! You know what I'm telling them your secret

Ragnarok: I'm not falling for that

Me: Ragnarok sleeps with a Crona Teddy

Crona: o/o R-R-Ragnarok?!

Ragnarok: WHY YOU! *Runs to Me preparing to strangle*

Me: Time to go on to the story hehehehe *Runs away*

Ragnarok: GET BACK HERE!

Me: Hey crona here is the teddy *Chucks mini crona towards crona*

Crona: o/o

Ragnarok: GRRRRRRRR!

The gang was having a sleepover at Crona's (1) To get used to everyone (2) because she never had one because well you all know why. Ragnarok was a human now after stein separated them when there was accident but that's another story/div

Everyone had arrived it wasen't the nicest place but it would do"Hi Crona" Maka said "Where's Ragnarok?"

"He i-is in the o-other room I- I'll go get him" Crona said nervously "Take a s-s-seat" Crona said smiling.

"Thanks Crona, Come on guys" Maka flicked her hand forward signalling for the rest to come in.

Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid then Black star came in "HIYA CRONA GLAD THAT A BIG STAR CAME HAHAHAHAHA" Black star shouted in Crona's face.

Crona coward slightly "MAKA-CHOP" Maka slammed the book into black stars head.

"OWWWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" black star shouted at Maka

"YOU WERE SCARING HER, NOW APOLAGISE" Maka screamed at black star.

"Sorry..." Black star mumbled

"It's alright I-I-it was m-my f-fault" Crona said feeling a little guilty for causing a fight.

"It's not your fault Crona, now why don't you go get Ragnarok" Maka said a little pissed at black star for making Crona thing it was her fault.

"O-O-Ok" Crona walked out towards Ragnarok's room.

Ragnarok: Mhmmmh *Ragnarok taped to the wall duct tape on mouth

Me: Hehehehehe Sorry for the short chapter but because I'm soooooo nice I also put up a chapter two and for being nice I deserve a review. please just press the button below *Puppy dog eyes*.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, you don't know how annoyed and frustrated I am I have typed this story About 7-8 times because I'm doing this on my iPod and I keep hitting the back button accidentally and it undo's ALL the work so yhea I am just feeling peachy. Anyway here is Ragnarok with the disclaimer, I had to tie him up for this (But if he does manage to get free or annoy's me I can just use my magic) Ragnarok...**

**Ragnarok: UNTIE ME!**

**ME: SHUT UP OR I TELL CRONA ANOTHER SECRET!**

**Ragnarok: *Snaps his mouth shut* Karika does not own soul eater, me or Crona**

**Me: GOOD RAGNAROK**

**Ragnarok: I AM NOT A FUCKING DOG!**

**Me: Tsk Tsk I think you need to learn to not have a foul mouth *wave hand in the air and Ragnarok loses his voice***

**Ragnarok: ...**

**Me: That's better now onto the story and I'll consider giving Ragnarok his voice back**

**Ragnarok: *sign: HELP ME SHE'S CRAZY!***

**Me: HEY!**

Ragnarok was in the room trying to figure out how to hide his Crona teddy ( Hahaha) 'where could I put this' Ragnarok thought while he held the teddy out in front of him. The next thing he heard was a door opening, Ragnarok jumped and quickly shoved shoved the teddy under his bed before the person saw it "R-R-Ragnarok" Crona stuttered.

"WHAT YOU DUMB BITCH!" Ragnarok shouted he was was worried Crona saw the small teddy.

"I'm s-s-sorry I was just coming to get you for the-the sleepover" Crona stuttered.

"Yhea yhea I'm coming" Ragnarok said displeased, why was he going again? Oh yhea it was for Crona she never got to do these things so he was doing it for her. Why? Well because he liked her, How did that happen? Ragnarok not's so sure himself all he knew was that he loved her.

Ragnarok picked up his sleeping bag and pj's and quickly picked up the small teddy and hid it under the clothing he started walking to Crona's room "You Comin bitch?". Ragnarok said stopping and turning his head to the right a little "C-c-coming" Crona rushed forward to catch up with him. Why was he always so Meen to her? Because he felt like it? Or because he loved her? probably the 2 suggestion.

They walked into Crona's room and sat down "s-s-so what do w-w-we do?" Crona questioned.

"We'll we play games and since you don't know any we'll pick some games what about..."

"TRUTH OR DARE" Patty shouted in excitement, everyone else just shrugged they didn't care what game really.

"H-H-H-How d-d-d-d-do you p-play" Crona stuttered.

"To play you have to ask someone truth or dare, if they pick truth they have to answer truthfully to a question you ask But if they pick dare you have to make they do something like you can only sing your answers until your next shot now if they DON'T do it they have to do a dare the worst one you can think of k".

"K" Crona said.

"I'll go first" Maka said "Black star truth or dare".

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR CHOOSES DARE".

"You sure black star" Maka said evilly.

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL TAKE ANY CHALLANGE".

"You cannot say how amazing or great or shout out who you are till midnight if you do you must kiss the person you love" everyone looked at black star he had paled because it would be rather difficult for him and he did not want them to find out about his crush on Tsubaki. "So Black Star are you going to do the dare" Maka asked.

Black star had to think if he didn't do this dare he would get worse but it couldn't be as bad as this. Could it?. Knowing Maka great chance of it he would just stick with it he could do it. Couldn't he? "So Black Star have you decided".

"I'll stick with this dare" He said in a normal voice.

"Ok you're turn Black star who Are you going to Truth or Dare" Maka questioned.

"Soul Truth or Dare" Black Star asked Soul While trying to keep his voice Calm.

"Truth I'm so not risking it. It would be so uncool" Soul replied.

"Who was your first kiss" Soul fell silent he never actually kissed a girl before no matter how many times he proclaimed he did "Well Soul, Who?".

"I haven't kissed a girl yet..." Soul mumble.

"What was that Soul?" Black Star edged Closer to hear him better.

"No One, There Happy" Soul put his head down in shame while everyone burst out laughing "So not cool" he muttered to himself.

"Are you kidding me soul?" Black Star said wiping the last tears away.

"You haven't kissed a girl" soul snapped.

"Well at least I don't use cool in every sentance" Black star argued back.

"Well at least I don't shout in people's faces and proclaim I will surpass god" Soul screamed.

Kid Knew this wouldn't end well unless he stopped them. Kid walked over to the bickering duo "Sit your asses down".

"SHUT UP YOU ASYMMETRICAL FREAK" they shouted in unison.

All of them waited for kid to start having a fit but he never did, he just stood there his bangs covering his eyes "So you finally agree with me..." Kid looked up age had a psycho smile on his face and his pupils dialated "I hope you understand what you did" Kid tilted his head to the left "Liz...Patty..." he put his hand out to motion for them to come over "Come here...".

Liz and Patty looked at each other and back at kid "No Kid..." Liz said.

That was a very bad move "DO YOU DARE DEFY ME YOU LITTLE BITCHES! YOU BELONG TO ME, DO AS I SAY" Kid screamed at his two weapons.

Everyone stood there speechless at this side of Kid 'who the hell is he?' they thought. "Kid shut up and stop acting crazy" Patty said in her scary voice.

But it still didn't work, he walked over to Liz and Patty and grabbed them by the hair. Everyone jumped into action and tried to pull Kid off of Liz and patty but he didn't move he pulled Liz and patty up to meet his face "I will not take orders from you, you will always listen to me and not defy me or I'll pull your hair out strand by strand, Now we wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little heads would we?" Kid leaned back with a smile and dropped Liz and Patty.

Everyone started tackling Kid to floor but he threw them off "YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME I AM A SHINIGAMI I CAN DEFY ALL PRINCIPLES, BECAUSE I AM GO-" Kid stopped talking, his eyes returning to normal and the smile instantly came off his face. He looked around and saw that everyone was thrown against the wall and patty and Liz were on the ground clutching there heads while Crona was in a Corner crying in fear, '_Not again, Not now_' kid thought.

Kid collapsed to the floor onto his Knees and put his face in his hands and started crying repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry' on the floor. Liz walked over to Kid and placed her hand on His shoulder, Kid tensed and flung her arm off of him "Don't touch me" Kid mumbled.

Liz felt heartbroken from the rejection but tried again "Kid what happened?" She asked.

Everyone by now started gathering around Kid, he looked up and put his hands back down to His sides "I don't know what it is but lately I've been hurting people for no reason, it just seems to happen But the worst of it is I-I-I Ki-k-killed a human" Kid buried his face back intro his hands and started crying again he couldn't bear to look at his friends afraid to see the look of disgust on there faces.

Well saying that everyone was shocked was a understatement but they all knew they had to help him. Liz went over to Kid and hugged him, Kid no matter how much he wanted to pull away from Liz so she didn't get hurt, couldn't he needed someone to cry on. He put his arms around Liz and cried into her chest while she rubbed circles on his back trying to calm him down.

*This timeskip is brought to you by a sad shinagami*

Kid calmed down after awhile he had soked Liz's shirt "Sorry..." Kid sniffled he pulled away from Liz and started walking away.

"Kid were are you going?" Liz asked worried for the shinagami's safety and others.

"Something I should have done when this started..." Kid stated plainly. He pulled out the gun and placed it to his head "...I'm going to kill myself".

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**JOKING! I'm not that cruel here's the end of the chapter**

"DEATH THE KID! PUT THE GUN DOWN" Liz screamed she was scared extremely scared.

"No Liz, this is best way to keep Everyone safe, You especially I don't know what I'd do if I killed you, god even if I hurt you I couldn't live with myself I'll see you on the other side, Love you Liz" those were Kid's last words before...

BANG!

"KID NO!" Liz screamed she ran over to his side and started crying she pulled his head onto her lap but noticed there was no blood. Liz picked up the gun and noticed there were no bullets he had fainted "THANK GOD KID'S STILL ALIVE EVERYONE" Everyone ran over "We need to get him up to the medical ward guys, Help me will you" Liz said.

Ragnarok picked up Kid and started walking to the medical ward with everyone in tow '_When kid wakes up_' Liz thought '_I'm gonna kill him for making me worry'._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll give you the next one soon. please review and any grammar mistakes or anything I could make better let me know and I'll see what I can do and before I forget, Ragnarok here's your voice back *Returns Ragnarok's voice***

**Ragnarok: I'm going to kill you, you little Bit-**

**Me: Till next time readers**


End file.
